A Little Bit Of Lovin' Goes A Long Way
by MyPrematureBurial1849
Summary: Regina has a daughter named Anastasia, who she gave up to Rumplestiltskin for reasons unknown. Now that Regina is trying to change, Anastasia thinks that it's time she forgive her mother for everything. Takes place during the end of the episode "Queen Of Hearts" 2x09 Title comes from Alexz Johnson's song "A Little Bit"
1. Chapter 1

"Looks like we have some catching up to do" Charming stated talking to Emma; it was then that I walked in seeing a group of people.

"You have no idea" Emma responded back

"Seems like I'm always joining in when the excitement is over" I said and they all turned to me smiling.

"How about dinner at granny's, on me" Ruby said

"I'm in" Emma said looking at Henry who I noticed was hugging Regina

"Hey kid, you hungry?" she asked him

He pulled back from the hug "Yeah, see you later" he told Regina and everyone filed out of the room. I was right behind everyone but I looked back at Regina whose eyes were glistening with tears and I stopped.

Gold walked in at that moment "Congratulations, you just reunited mother and son, maybe one day they'll even invite you to dinner" he said

It was then that I felt sorry for Regina, her eyes brimming with the tears that she hadn't let go of, it was also then that I realized that she was really trying to be a better person, my hate toward her diminished in those few seconds and my heart tightened at the sight of her crying.

"Hey, mom?" I said and she looked at me her eyes widened in surprise that I called her mom, since I never really had before "Do you want to get something to eat, just you and I?" I asked

"I make an awesome chicken alfredo with garlic bread and maybe you can make your famous apple turnovers" I joked smiling and she laughed wiping the tears away.

"I would like that a lot" she answered

"Great c'mon" I linked my arm with hers waving to Rumple as we walked away

"I'm not invited?" he called after us

"Not today rumple, go see if Belle wants company" I said as we walked out of the door.

"How's Jefferson and my granddaughter" she asked as we walked

"Fine, they're doing fine"

"Anastasia, stop why are you being nice to me?" she asked we stopped walking and I turned to her

"Because everyone needs a second chance and you're my mother regardless of the things you do or say, I do love you mom I really do" she pulled me into a tight hug suddenly and I wrapped my arms around her, taking in the warmth and comfort.

"I love you too, remember that ok. Giving you to Rumplestiltskin was the hardest thing I had ever done but I had my reasons"

"I know I understand now" I told her as we broke apart, she moved some stray pieces of hair out of my face before placing her hand on my cheek, we smiled at each other finally understanding one another.

"Come on I'm hungry" I laughed as I grabbed her hand and continued walking.

Today was a new beginning for both of us.

* * *

**So i had a dream that i was Regina's daughter and that i was married to Jefferson and it ended up turning into a story, which i haven't posted yet, but i wrote this one shot after watching the episode "Queen Of Hearts" and seeing the end made me think that Regina just needs someone to be genuinely nice and caring and loving towards her and so this one shot was born!:)**

**If anyone is interested in reading the story just let me know and i'll post in on here.**

**Thanks for reading!^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2: Authors Note

_**Hello everyone who have read, reviewed, followed and favored this one shot.**_

_**I'm posting this note because i want you all to know that i have started posting the story that goes with this one shot, so if you are interested in reading more just go to my profile and look for the story it's the same name as this story except instead of it being "A little bit of lovin' goes a long way" it is now "A little bit of loving goes a long way" not a big difference, just that one letter lol:)**_

_**Thank you to those who reviewed, followed and faved, i appreciate it so much!**_

_**MyPrematureBurial1849**_


End file.
